Inbox Romance
by Lari Wonka
Summary: Quando um romance começa virtualmente e se perde pela fibra ótica do tempo.
1. No messages to display

**Inbox Romance**

_Quando um romance começa virtualmente e se perde pela fibra ótica do tempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – No messages to display<strong>

"Warbler" – (04/08/2009)

Você respondeu meu tópico sobre o filme Matrix. Eu devia anexar o link, mas não estou mandando esse e-mail de casa e estou com preguiça de procurar pelo link no fórum agora, mas você SABE que eu não estava falando sério sobre achar que o Agente Smith era apaixonado pelo Neo, não sabe?

Ps.: É impressão minha ou você criou uma conta apenas para responder ao tópico? Seu perfil é absurdamente escasso no quesito "informações pessoais"

~x~x~x~

"Neo" – (15/08/2009)

Seu tópico dizia "Embora eu queira arduamente acreditar que o Agente Smith não era apaixonado pelo Neo, ele procurava por ele incansavelmente como se a vida dele não fizesse sentido nenhum se não fosse pela existência do Neo, então porque matá-lo?". É claro que eu entendi, não sou idiota. Entendi que você estava defendendo o Agente Smith e a sua teoria louca de que ele deixou o Neo viver de propósito no final da trilogia.

Agora, convenhamos? Seu argumento para defender essa teoria foi o mais gay já visto na face da Terra, passarinho.

Ps.: Sim.

~x~x~x~

"Warbler" – (15/08/2009)

Teoria louca? Você chegou a assistir ao filme, pelo menos? Eu só fiz uma piadinha para dar um tom mais descontraído à Teoria, ok? E mesmo se eu estivesse falando sério, qual seu problema com o fator "homossexualidade" da minha argumentação? Você sabe que isso é bem infantil para alguém que entra num fórum que tem como principal objetivo reunir pessoas que queiram dividir teorias sobre os mais diversos filmes, não sabe? Isso inclui pessoas que talvez estejam além do universo legido por mesquinhez e hipocrisia de gente que não sabe aceitar as diferenças em paz.

A propósito, o fato de você ter escolhido "Neo" como nickname me faz crer que seu problema é que você deve ser um dos maníacos que só queria ver cenas de sexo entre ele e a Trinity. E ela é a pessoa mais masculina daquele filme depois do Morpheu, se é que você não percebeu. E o agente Smith é o melhor personagem. E você precisa parar de fazer comentários preconceituosos.

Ps.: Seu doente. Vá ler um livro.

~x~x~x~

"Neo" – (20/08/2009)

Você respondeu ao e-mail com uma velocidade tão absurda que me fez pensar que você estava apertando F5 na sua caixa de mensagens por nove dias ininterruptos esperando pela minha atenção. Que adorável! Soa um pouco nerd e exagerado, mas tudo bem. Agora, vamos voltar à discussão...

Primeiro: Não. Eu nunca assisti ao filme. Só vi o trailer e li um resumo rápido na Wikipédia. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar com essas nerdices, sério. Segundo: eu tenho nada contra sua argumentação gay, deixa de ser complexado. Terceiro: Acabei de jogar no youtube "Matrix Sex Scenes Neo and Trinity" e a primeira sugestão já me fez rir o suficiente por três semanas. Obrigado por achar que sou um desses maníacos, mas isso realmente não me excitou muito. Escolhi Neo como nickname porque me pareceu justo defender o fato de que o pobre rapaz talvez não fosse gostar de estar em suas fantasias gays. Agora meio que estou frustrado, porque depois do que vi naquele vídeo, estou começando a acreditar na sua teoria louca.

E sua notável Crush pelo Agente Smith é adorável, passarinho. Mas você tem consciência de que se ele fosse real, ele não se importaria de matar você, certo?

Ps.: Indique algum.

~x~x~x~

_…continua…_

~x~x~x~

**06/02/2012 – Dalton Academy – Westerville, Ohio.**

O uniforme ficava bem nele, pelo menos fora o que seu espelho dissera antes de ele sair de seu novo quarto da Dalton Academy. O lugar era espaçoso, não tinha que dividir quarto – o que era um avanço para um internato naquele fim de mundo, na sua opinião – e as chances de ficar entediado eram poucas a considerar a quantidade de belos rapazes desfilando pelos corredores. Riu de si mesmo à margem daquele pensamento.

Há aproximadamente dois anos Sebastian Smythe fora obrigado pelas circunstâncias a assumir sua homossexualidade para os pais. Lembrança tenebrosa, de fato. Ainda sentia um calafrio ao lembrar-se de como aquilo havia acontecido e esperava não manter a lembrança em sua mente durante seu primeiro dia na nova escola.

Sabia que havia um grupo Acapella na Dalton e música sempre lhe parecera encantadora. Foi impossível não rir quando ouviu de um dos garotos quando fora conhecer o local, semanas antes. The Warblers. O nome lhe trazia tantas recordações que era como se de repente seu cérebro se tornasse uma caixa de entrada de um fórum online lotada de conversas com um maníaco viciado em criar teorias absurdas para filmes dos quais não se ouviam mais teorias surgindo. The Warbler. Nostálgico.

Entrar no grupo não fora difícil, tendo em vista que ele tinha uma ótima voz e dançava bem. Não que a dança fosse algo realmente importante num grupo Acapella, mas tinha de admitir que era um atrativo e tanto para um rapaz alto e de olhos penetrantes como ele.

Porém era necessário admitir que ouvir os integrantes do grupo dizerem que agora ele era um "Warbler" provoca-lhe uma sensação de formigamento no estômago e uma saudade inexplicável de um tempo que agora parecia irrecuperável e perdido no tempo.

Num dos encontros dos Warblers, Sebastian teve sua segunda grande surpresa na nova escola. Um nome. Um simples nome que fez com que seus pés perdessem a sensibilidade e o obrigassem a sentar antes de ouvir qualquer informação adjacente referente a ele.

- Blaine Warbler, sinto a falta dele – comentou por alto um dos rapazes, durante o almoço. – Ele era o melhor, a voz dele era perfeita.

- Blaine Warbler? – a voz de Sebastian estava embargada e pesada, como se a pronúncia daquele nome lhe fosse um fardo ainda muito poderoso para carregar. – Ele... era?

- Ele mudou de escola. Blaine Warbler não é nome dele, ok? É Anderson. Blaine Anderson, o Warbler. Ele foi o nosso vocal por um bom tempo, mas esse ano mudou de colégio.

- Anderson? – Sebastian riu, acomodando-se na cadeira como se o mundo subitamente tivesse passado a fazer sentido em sua mente e todas as respostas sobre o universo tivessem acabado de despencar em seu colo. – Blaine Anderson, Warbler... Anderson, como Thomas A. Anderson, o Neo, The One...

- Você está bem?

A pergunta era certamente perfeita para a ocasião, pois Sebastian tinha a mais plena certeza de que ele não estava bem. Aquele era o nome do Warbler. Do seu Warbler, o Warbler de dois anos atrás, o Warbler que lhe mantinha ocupado por horas num fórum tosco falando absurdos e provocando-lhe as mais absurdas e impossíveis sensações do mundo. Não, ele não estava bem. Sebastian Smythe estava naquele momento flutuando sobre seu passado e recuperando cada migalha do que restara em sua mente das mensagens que nunca abandonaram sua alma.

- Eu estou bem. Desculpe. Fale mais sobre o tal Blaine Warbler.

- Extremamente sexy. Todas as garotas babavam por ele por onde quer que fôssemos. Ouvi-lo cantar era como... era como ouvir o Oráculo dos Anjos, Smythe. Era incrível. De verdade.

- Estou detectando uma crush, aqui? – ele brincou, ainda saboreando as informações recém recebidas.

- Você me pediu para falar sobre ele. Estou falando.

- Ele parece ser apaixonante, de fato. Por que ele mudou de colégio?

- É aqui que qualquer crush sofre um abalo sísmico, Smythe. Não sei exatamente o motivo. Talvez por amor, por loucura... talvez cansou de ser o centro das atenções por aqui e foi reconstruir a fama em outro lugar... Vá saber? Você acha que eu descreveria o cara indefectível? Ele certamente deve ter seus motivos ocultos.

A expressão de Sebastian parecia severamente alterada àquela altura. Talvez fosse uma divertida sequência de coincidências. O fato de ele se chamar Blaine Anderson, o fato de ele ter sido o líder no vocal de um grupo chamado The Warblers e o fato de ele ser como um sonho em forma de homem... tudo uma incrível sequência de coincidências. Se Sebastian fosse religioso, rezaria para que fosse isso mesmo. Mas sabia que seria coincidência demais e embora a esperança de que seu passado pudesse retornar com a potência de uma prensa hidráulica, também tinha uma suave vontade de que ele permanecesse no passado.

- Garoto misterioso e interessante, não é?

- É. Mas sabe, Smythe... no fundo todos os Warblers ainda esperam que um dia o Blaine apareça na porta dizendo que voltou e que não tem a intenção de ir embora de novo. Ele não é só um ótimo cantor, entende? Ele é mesmo uma pessoa incrível.

Sebastian balançou a cabeça em afirmação, esboçando um sutil sorriso, como se no fundo quisesse dar sua própria opinião e dizer sobre o que mais além daquilo tornava Blaine Anderson incrível. E sabia que estaria falando do Warbler com quem conversava há alguns anos. Sabia que estaria falando do mesmo Warbler.

~x~x~x~

O fato de que alguém chamado Blaine Anderson, codenome Blaine Warbler, fora algum tipo de lenda viva na Dalton ainda perturbava a mente de Sebastian. Depois daquela conversa era como se o nome de Blaine estivesse em cada canto da escola, em cada Warbler do grupo, em cada situação cotidiana era como se alguém fosse capaz de lembrar um acontecimento incluindo Blaine e o fantasma de seu nome estava tão presente que Sebastian já sentia como se convivesse com ele diariamente.

Porém Blaine Anderson continuava sendo apenas um nome e uma caixa de e-mails. Nunca vira uma foto sequer do Warbler. Era absurdo. Trocaram tantos e-mails e mesmo mantinham-se como os maiores segredos um do outro. Tanto a ponto de guardarem seus nomes, seus rostos por tanto tempo.

Naquela manhã de quinta-feira mais uma dos segredos se dissolveria.

Naquela manhã Sebastian Smythe viu Blaine Anderson pela primeira vez.

Os Warblers estavam cantando. Rotina natural, aliás. Cantavam uma ou duas músicas, depois conversavam, trocavam idéias, formavam novos arranjos, cantavam mais. Porém naquele dia a música ganhou uma cor e um sabor diferente para Sebastian. Ele estava sentado, acompanhando como se aquilo realmente não fosse importante no momento, mas então aquilo aconteceu.

Um rapaz parou à porta da sala, o cabelo bem penteado, a roupa alinhada, a figura de um bom garoto e um sorriso suave no rosto. Havia um quê de nostalgia em seu olhar e no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os de Sebastian, aquele momento único em que suas íris se chocaram a distância e permaneceram unidas, ele soube... Sebastian teve a certeza de que aquele, parado à porta com a expressão mais angelical da qual ele poderia se lembrar ter visto em alguém, era Blaine Anderson. Blaine Warbler. The Warbler. Seu Warbler. E não houve nenhuma atitude que parecesse menos correta que não fosse a de levantar, elevar o tom da voz para se fazer ouvir por todos – ele incluso – e ir a seu encontro.

Enquanto caminhava, embora o tempo tivesse parecido retroceder dois anos e parado ali, como se de alguma forma ele pudesse retomar tudo exatamente de onde pararam, Sebastian sabia que era inevitável que o contato visual se quebrasse e eles voltassem ao presente. Porém quando suas mãos se tocaram e Sebastian viu a si mesmo o trazendo para participar da música, tempo nenhum no mundo parecia suficiente.

Durante toda a performance seus olhos não conseguiram desviar da imagem dele. Aquele sorriso, o jeito com que ele olhava de volta, sua espontaneidade. Era como se seus e-mails ganhassem uma forma humana, viva, e Sebastian não sabia mais a diferença entre passado e presente, só sabia que queria ir até ele ao fim da música.

E foi.

- Olá, Sebastian Smythe – disse sem rodeios, oferecendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Blaine Anderson – apresentou-se, depois de um sorriso breve ao ouvir o sobrenome Smythe.

O coração de Sebastian deu um rápido solavanco. O sorriso se expandiu no rosto e uma límpida sensação de flutuar percorreu seu estômago numa vertigem prazerosa. A voz dele, assim como ouvira dizer, era angelical. Soava um pouco piegas pensar assim, mas não havia uma descrição mais plausível no momento. E o fato de ouvi-lo pronunciar aquele nome era como se aquele fatídico dia em que Blaine lhe disse seu nome tivesse ganhado uma versão animada e real.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

- Ahn... Finalmente? – Blaine liberou um riso rápido e curioso.

- Que tal sentar pra um café?

~x~x~x~

Blaine gostava de sorrir. Fora o que Sebastian concluiu talvez minutos depois de conhecê-lo. Não era diferente da imagem que montara na sua mente um dia. Mas ele era certamente mais bonito do que ele imaginara. Para ser honesto ele quase tinha medo de que Blaine fosse algum típico nerd estranho e nervoso escondido por trás de um óculos de grau, embora a sua personalidade fosse interessante o suficiente para não parecer do tipo que se escondia por trás de um estereótipo de nerd estranho em fóruns da internet.

- Ouvi falar de você. Você tem uma fama e tanto por aqui.

- Estudei aqui por uns dois anos. Acabei criando raízes bem sólidas. Até sinto falta, para ser honesto. Você não estava aqui no começo do ano...

- Eu me transferi recentemente - ele fez uma pausa e estreitou os olhos. - Eis que surge o momento perfeito para que eu exponha a minha curiosidade, Blaine... Porque você deixou a Dalton? Vir algumas aulas e depois subitamente partir... Há algum motivo oculto por trás dessa fuga repentina? Algum coração partido que você queira evitar? Alguns, talvez...

Blaine baixou a cabeça, corado e embaraçado. As palavras pareciam se perder em seus lábios e Sebastian saboreava aquela timidez como se já estivesse habituada a ela. Na verdade cada mínimo detalhe de Blaine parecia estar à superfície. Era como se Sebastian já o conhecesse o suficiente para saber o que o fazia perder o equilíbrio e a pose de quem está no controle da situação.

- Não há nenhum coração partido. Eu mudei de escola por causa... de uma pessoa. Alguém de quem eu não quero me afastar, que merece minha atenção integral.

Sebastian respirou fundo. Talvez fosse querer demais que Blaine não tivesse alguém, mas no fundo ele desejara isso desde o momento em que o viu entrar na sala. Desejou que ele ao olhar em seus olhos tivesse a mesma certeza de quem Sebastian era, que sorrisse como sorriria pra ele há dois anos, que o dissesse o quanto sentia falta dos e-mails trocados e dos estúpidos pseudônimos. Sebastian agora entendia o porque de Blaine sempre anexar uma gargalhada ao chamá-lo de "Mr. Anderson", isso meio que se tornara engraçado ao descobrir que era o sobrenome de Blaine.

Pena que ao descobrir não tivera tempo de rir da piada. Pena que o tempo se encarregou de enterrar as gargalhadas e providenciar mudanças drásticas na vida de ambos. E agora Blaine era o cara que mudara de colégio por alguém que o merecia por inteiro. Alguém que ele provavelmente não conhecia apenas por e-mails anônimos.

- Mudou sua vida inteira por um namorado? – indagou, impessoal, enquanto Blaine não escondeu sua surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar "namorado" com aquela naturalidade, como se o conhecesse mais do que o que havia mencionado.

- A vida inteira é um tempo um pouco exagerado, não acha? Mas admito que foi uma mudança bem radical, sim. É por uma boa razão. Eu não teria feito isso se não fosse por alguém que realmente é importante pra mim.

Sebastian assentiu com a cabeça, entregando-se ao copo de café por alguns segundos. Agora Blaine tinha alguém que não era apenas um pseudônimo. Alguém que podia tocá-lo, beijá-lo, experimentar todas as sensações possíveis com um segundo quis que aquele não fosse o seu Blaine Anderson, mas cada vez mais tinha certeza de que ele não poderia ser outro. Era o único.

- Como queira, Mr. Anderson.

Blaine riu. Uma risada descomprometida e natural, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a mais velha e boba piada do mundo, que de tão velha arranca um riso fácil e sincero. Mordeu o lábio inferior e depois encarou o olhar curioso de Sebastian.

- Desculpa... eu só... lembrei de uma bobagem.

Sebastian suspirou e sorriu, internamente desejando que a lembrança fosse a mesma que o fizera chamar assim.

~x~x~x~

Blaine se jogou na cama e abriu os braços, liberando um longo suspiro. Seu olhar fixo no teto vagava por lembranças longínquas que insistiam em não sair de sua mente. Girou pelo colchão e fitou o computador ligado à frente. Fazia, aproximadamente, um ano e meio desde a última vez que buscara por uma resposta ao seu último e-mail enviado. Resposta essa que nunca chegara até então. Não sabia o porquê de estar lembrando aquilo agora. Talvez o simples "Como queira, Mr. Anderson" dito mais cedo por alguém de nome Smythe fosse o suficiente para despertar sua lembrança. Não é como se aquilo fosse realmente importante agora, mas era ele quem costumava usar aquela frase, rindo como se fosse algo deveras original.

Levantou da cama e sentou ao computador. Fazia tempo demais desde a última vez que entrara naquele fórum. Decidira se afastar e não devia quebrar seu pacto consigo mesmo. Era para não se torturar. Mas talvez uma vaga olhada no passado já não surtasse mais o mesmo efeito. Talvez fosse exatamente o que ele precisava para se desapegar finalmente daquilo, agora que tinha tudo que precisava em Kurt, seu namorado. Não precisava mais se prender a idéia de alguém que parecia ter deixado de existir para ele no rápido intervalo de um segundo.

Entrou no velho e-mail – surpreendeu-se por lembrar da senha – e colocou no campo de busca uma expressão "Mr. Anderson." Seus olhos se iluminaram com os resultados, ele abriu um aleatóriamente.

"Neo" – (15/02/2010)

SÓ ACRESCENTANDO ALGO AO ÚLTIMO E-MAIL: Aquilo sobre gostar de dormir pelado me excitou, se é que você me entende. Nessas horas eu meio que quero entrar na Matrix e me projetar aí para checar embaixo do seu lençol.

Desconsidere meu lado pecaminoso, mas foi a primeira coisa em que pensei quando imaginei isso. Não é o tipo de comentário que se faz sem esperar um feedback.

Ps.: Até quando vamos usar PS?

~x~x~x~

"Warbler" – (16/02/2010)

Santa mãe de Deus! Agora estou sentindo a necessidade de chamar meus pais e dizer que você é algum tarado querendo me seqüestrar!

Ok, Mr. Anderson (ainda rio quando chamo você assim, piada interna individual é ótima), vamos parar com isso de me imaginar pelado. Eu não sou desse tipo... E pare de usar a Matrix para seus trocadilhos sexuais!

Ps.: AO INFINITO E ALÉM!

~x~x~x~

Ele riu, mas um riso sutil, sem muita empolgação. Fechou como se fosse algum vírus do qual precisasse se livrar. Talvez apagar fosse o melhor a fazer, mas sentia que não havia necessidade disso. Ele não era mais o garoto levado que acreditava nas coisas que o então "Mr. Anderson" dizia. Ilusões daquele tipo não tinham mais espaço em sua vida. Agora tinha de manter o pé no chão.

No canto inferior direito da tela, uma janela familiar subiu. Kurt mandara uma mensagem simples, porém que significava bem mais que promessas vazias agora.

"_Ansioso pra ver você hoje. Não vou dizer que te amo aqui, ok? Pessoalmente soa mais original. Beijo._"

Ele sorriu e liberou um suspiro, decidindo mentalmente tomar um banho e gastar o resto do dia pensando em mil opções do que fazer com Kurt. Planejar tornara-se uma prioridade absurda em sua vida nos últimos tempos. Devia muito a Kurt por isso. Devia a maioria de seus melhores momentos a ele, na verdade. Isso lhe parecia maior do que qualquer lembrança.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** _Então. Duas coisas:_

_Primeira: Essa fic ficou melhor que a outra. Why, God?_

_Segunda: Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno (eu achei pequeno), mas para uma introdução, acho que está fix._

_Créditos ao dookperkins pela plot da fic. Sim, a idéia brilhante não é minha, lamento. Então posso dizer que o tenho como meu co-autor, já que a idéia central da troca de e-mails no passado foi dele. Acho que a introdução não ficou muito clara sobre a plot central, mas no decorrer da fic vocês entendem. É que nem novela das nove, não dá pra explicar tudo no primeiro capítulo, né?_

_Os e-mails antigos sempre iniciarão os capítulos, ok? Fiquem de olho nas datas para não se embananarem todos.  
><em>

_Be gentle._

_ps.: Eu tinha acrescentado e-mails adoráveis para eles na frente dos nicknames dos e-mails, mas o FF despreza o arroba e os cortou na hora que fiz upload do documento. Era algo tipo "awesomewarbler (arroba) secretsdotcom .com" e "theone (arroba) secretsdotcom .com" Podem rir da minha bizarrice. Mas ficou lindo aqui no Word. Chorando sangue porque o FF é filho da puta e não curtiu. :(  
><em>


	2. Memories

**Inbox Romance**

_Quando um romance começa virtualmente e se perde pela fibra ótica do tempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Memories<strong>

_Uma música para esse capítulo: Again - Lenny Kravitz_

"Warbler" – (21/08/2009)

Minha notável crush pelo Smith? Não seja ridículo. Ele só é meu personagem favorito. Não tem nada a ver com eu estar apaixonado por ele. Você é algum bêbado usando internet em uma lan house por acaso? Também tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar cultivando paixão pelo personagem louco de um filme do final do século XX.

E eu até joguei o mesmo termo que você procurou no youtube agora para entender a razão do riso. Não vi graça. E ok, já chega de falar disso. Você é meio surtado e isso me assusta. E pare de falar sobre coisas que você não conhece, fica parecendo meio débil.

Só respondi o e-mail logo porque eu freqüento o fórum sempre, o que tem demais nisso?

Ps.: A Bíblia.

~x~x~x~

"Neo" – (25/08/2009)

Ok, ok. Não precisa se revoltar. Não sei porque tanta violência para argumentar uma simples teoria. Achei o tom divertido da teoria adorável e por isso comentei. E olha só? Consegui ganhar sua atenção!

Você está sendo muito hostil com alguém que criou um perfil APENAS para falar com você, não acha? Eu merecia um pouco mais de simpatia da sua parte. E não, eu não sou um bêbado numa lan house. Na verdade estou no conforto da minha casa rindo desse seu jeito afobado e direto de falar as coisas. Quase consigo ouvir seus pensamentos, é engraçado.

Ps.: Eu não sou um cara religioso. Você é?

~x~x~x~

"Warbler" – (26/08/2009)

Então era isso que você queria? Chamar minha atenção? Não gosto de gente que pega muito no pé. Arranje outro para paquerar.

Ps.: Não... Você me conhece?

~x~x~x~

"Neo" – (27/08/2009)

GROSSO! Nem te paquerei. Deveria? A não ser que você seja bonito e não tenha Matrix como seu único assunto de interesse, eu não te paqueraria. Que tal mudar o foco da conversa para eu decidir se você valeu meu esforço em criar essa conta? Eu até dei uma checada no seu perfil no fórum, mas a única informação relevante que encontrei lá foi "Adoro cantar e ir ao cinema". Sério? Essa é sua missão na vida?

Ps.: Não conheço você, mas já vi que não é nada simpático com estranhos.

~x~x~x~

"Warbler" – (28/08/2009)

Eu não sei se devo confiar em alguém que diz apenas "Sou o Escolhido" no perfil. Quero dizer... é meio assustador, não acha? E eu não acho que você deveria me paquerar, não. E não faço a mínima idéia do que você quis dizer com "decidir se valeu meu esforço". Se eu descobrir que você é alguém do fórum me pregando uma peça eu vou achar você e devorar seu coração como um lobo faminto e zumbi.

Ps.: Só fui antipático com você. Sinta-se especial.

~x~x~x~

"Neo" – (28/08/2009)

Você é engraçado! Lobo faminto e zumbi? Isso é de algum filme? Se for algo da sua cabecinha criativa, sugiro que invista na carreira de roteirista de seriados adolescentes. Daria uma história ótima!

E olha, seu senso de humor fofo está me dando vontade de investir nessa idéia de paquera. O que acha? Não é como se eu fosse algum tarado querendo você só pelos seus atributos físicos, sendo que a sua foto de perfil é um cantor dos tempos da brilhantina que não me excita nem um pouco. Mas veja só, não sou superficial, gosto de pessoas com conteúdo, e seu conteúdo é divertido e atraente. Não sou assustador. Na verdade eu sou até atraente. E devorar meu coração soa bem sexy se imaginado num sentido diferente...

Ps.: Dessa vez você foi fofo e divertido. Quantas versões suas co-existem na sua cabeça?

~x~x~x~

_…continua…_

~x~x~x~

**17/02/2012 – The Lima Bean, Ohio.**

Sebastian parecia encantado. Enquanto Blaine falava ele apenas movia a cabeça em afirmativa e ouvia atentamente cada palavra. O sorriso que ele ostentava no rosto parecia encantado, mágico, não era algo que Sebastian conseguia descrever com palavras, mas sabia que Blaine era mais do que qualquer outro, era diferente de qualquer um dos garotos com quem já estivera, talvez porque em todos os outros ele apenas procurava por Blaine, um traço que fosse, uma lembrança. Mesmo inconscientemente, Sebastian sabia que era alguém como Blaine que ele procurara por tanto tempo e agora lá estava ele, tangível, em voz e expressões.

Blaine permanecia atento a cada frase que ouvia. Sebastian não era do tipo que continha seus pensamentos e era preciso tomar cuidado antes de concordar com alguma coisa. Sua ousadia ultrapassava os limites do aceitável e Blaine acabava por ficar sem graça, tímido, sem palavras. A companhia era agradável, mas as freqüentes investidas do Warbler o desconsertavam.

- Você devia sair comigo. E sabe que devia. E com sair eu quero dizer... num encontro, à noite, sem velhinhas sorridentes tomando café na mesa ao lado...

- Sebastian... Eu já disse, eu não trairia o Kurt. E eu realmente não trairia. E você deve ter outros caras em mente, mas continua insistindo em mim, o que me faz pensar... Por quê? O fato de eu namorar é de alguma forma empolgante?

O outro riu, tomando um gole de café e depois o encarando como se ele fosse a criatura mais interessante do mundo. De fato talvez Blaine Anderson fosse interessante a um ponto extraordinário demais para ser compreendido.

- Não... Nada empolgante. Na verdade não me incomoda. Eu nunca contaria a ele, afinal – o riso de Blaine foi a única resposta recebida, então ele continuou. – O que ele tem de tão especial que te impede de cogitar a hipótese de ficar com outra pessoa? Ou será que você tem medo de ficar e gostar mais de mim do que dele?

Blaine arqueou a sobrancelha e um sorriso de diversão estampou seu rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça e depois focou seu olhar em algum ponto fixo da mesa, organizando mentalmente suas palavras antes de entregá-las a Sebastian.

- Kurt despertou em mim uma coisa que eu achei que não conseguiria mais despertar por ninguém tão cedo, entende? – seus olhos finalmente buscaram os de Sebastian, e ele continuou falando sem desviar o olhar. – Ele fez com que eu decidisse enterrar meu passado e seguir em frente com alguém que realmente se importa comigo e que está do meu lado em qualquer situação. Kurt é alguém a quem eu jamais trairia, Sebastian. Em nenhum sentido da palavra traição. Ele é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. E você é um ótimo cara, sim, mas isso não te torna uma exceção à minha regra, ok?

Naquele instante Sebastian questionou-se se era possível ter raiva de alguém que ele não conhecia. Imediatamente decidiu que sim, era possível. Se fora possível se apaixonar por Blaine antes sem nunca tê-lo visto, então certamente odiar aquele tal Kurt não parecia uma opção absurda no momento. Principalmente porque Blaine Anderson parecia completamente encantado por ele a ponto de nem sequer cogitar a hipótese de estar com outro alguém. Sebastian engoliu em seco, sorriu e baixou a cabeça.

- Ele é o seu primeiro amor, ou algo desse tipo? – perguntou por fim, tentando parecer natural, embora sua curiosidade fosse muito além.

Blaine entreabriu os lábios e depois forçou um sorriso.

- Não sei se nos conhecemos há tempo suficiente para eu te confiar essas informações.

Sebastian apoiou os braços na mesa e disse em tom de confidência:

- Veja pelo lado positivo: eu não te conheço o suficiente, não conheço seus amigos, não sei nada da sua vida. Então eu não vou poder te julgar. Vamos lá, também não é a primeira vez que te faço tomar café comigo aqui. E você está sempre falando desse seu namorado. Só fiz uma pergunta fácil. Arrisque responder.

Blaine respirou fundo, filtrando os argumentos de Sebastian. Talvez ele estivesse certo, afinal. E seria bom conversar com alguém sobre aquilo. O passado não devia ter mais tanto peso assim agora que as coisas estavam indo bem em sua vida. Não havia o que temer e Sebastian parecia confiável.

- Kurt é o primeiro com quem eu tenho uma relação real, Sebastian. Algo que faça sentido pra mim e pra ele. Foi o primeiro com quem eu pude me abrir completamente a um relacionamento verdadeiro. Sem limitações. Ele... com ele pude entender melhor isso de amar alguém. Então pode-se dizer que sim. Ele é o meu primeiro amor.

Sebastian pigarreou, tentando disfarçar seu incômodo. Quis acreditar que Blaine apenas não queria confiar sua história com "Neo" a ele. Agarrava-se àquela esperança, aliás. Ficou calado, absorvendo aquela torturante seqüência de elogios ao tal namorado que Sebastian já odiava e nenhuma menção ao passado que compartilharam. Usou então a única brecha que Blaine deixara.

- O que quer dizer com isso de ele ser o primeiro com quem você tem uma relação "real"? Isso quer dizer que já houve fantasia antes? Já teve alguém antes dele que mexeu com você de uma forma irreal, a ponto de você acreditar que não se envolveria com outro da mesma forma?

Com um sorriso nostálgico, Blaine liberou um suspiro. Sebastian parecia ler seus olhos.

- Você ia rir de mim se eu contasse.

- Tente.

Depois de analisar o olhar de Sebastian por mais um tempo e de pensar consigo mesmo sobre o quanto vali aquela informação, Blaine deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Não é mais tão importante agora. Há um tempo atrás teve uma pessoa, sim. Alguém que me fez acreditar pela primeira vez que toda forma de amor é possível. Alguém que chegou da forma mais inesperada, mexeu com a minha cabeça, fez com que eu ficasse completamente apaixonado pelas palavras dele, embora nem sempre fossem profundas... – fez uma pausa, baixando o olhar para o copo de café e mordendo o lábio inferior. – Alguém que me fez acreditar que nenhuma espera era em vão. E que me fez esperar por mais tempo do que eu deveria para depois simplesmente sumir como se... como eu não importante.

Sebastian sentiu sua respiração falhar momentaneamente. Sua vontade era a de segurar Blaine pelos ombros, olhar em seus olhos e contar tudo o que acontecera, fazê-lo ouvir cada palavra, cada detalhe de sua história. Queria explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, tudo o que o obrigara a deixá-lo, mas sabia que não podia ser assim. Não podia ser agora. Ainda não sabia como Blaine se sentia de fato sobre ele.

- Eu acho que vou precisar de mais detalhes para entender, Blaine.

- Eu o conheci num fórum, na internet – ele riu, embaraçado. – Inocente, eu sei. Mas eu tinha catorze anos, na época parecia normal conhecer alguém pela internet, criar um vínculo forte de tal forma que parecia inquebrável e depois... Bom, nós trocamos e-mails por meses. Você já viu os filmes da trilogia Matrix?

A pergunta aleatória fez com que Sebastian risse. A resposta saiu como um sussurro.

- Mais de mil vezes cada um.

- Bom... – o olhar de Blaine estava preso ao de Sebastian. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de continuar. – Eu escrevi alguma teoria idiota sobre o filme, foi bem idiota, mesmo. Então ele fez algum comentário... rindo e falando sobre o quanto eu parecia louco dizendo aquilo. Era algo sobre Neo e Smith serem potencialmente loucos um pelo outro, ou... não ria. – Sebastian tentou não rir, mas não foi capaz de conter a empolgação ao lembrar daqueles e-mails. – Então... aos poucos o que era apenas uma discussão sobre a sexualidade de dois personagens se tornou algo sobre nós dois. Eu nem sequer sabia o nome dele. Ele era só... o Neo. Acredita que ele usou esse pseudônimo?

- Ridículo!

- Eu sei! Mas era engraçado! Ele me fazia rir, sabe? E fazia eu me sentir especial a cada nova mensagem. Fazia-me sentir como se eu pudesse ser único e insubstituível pra alguém... ele era a razão pela qual eu continuava acessando aquele fórum estúpido. Era como se de repente tudo se tornasse sobre ele. Tudo que eu falava, que eu via, ouvia. Dividimos algo íntimo demais para duas pessoas que não sabiam nome e nem conheciam o rosto uma da outra. Ele podia ser qualquer um, qualquer tipo de pessoa. E ele era perfeito demais para parecer real. Já conheceu alguém assim? Que parecia perfeito demais para existir? Tanto que às vezes você se pegava acreditando que você estava louco por achar que isso é possível? Você já conheceu alguém que te fez sentir amado, mesmo que esse alguém não te dissesse isso diretamente? Alguém que te fez sentir vontade de sorrir só te dizer um "Oi" aleatório e que te fazia morrer de saudade se passasse um dia sem dar notícias?

Sebastian sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, como se suas glândulas lacrimais lutassem desesperadamente para não contar tudo a Blaine naquele exato momento e nunca mais deixá-lo ir.

- Talvez – respondeu apenas.

- Era assim que eu me sentia com ele. Era como se ele fosse meu porto seguro, e eu não precisava dele ao meu lado pra sentir isso. Eu só precisava saber que ele não me deixaria. Eu só precisava saber que, apesar de qualquer coisa, ele seria meu e eu dele e ninguém ficaria entre a gente. Aí um dia eu disse a ele como eu me sentia. Como eu realmente me sentia. Disse o quanto a companhia dele dava sentido aos meus dias, e como eu queria poder encontrá-lo, olhá-lo nos olhos, abraçá-lo... viver tudo que pudéssemos viver, entende?

- Acho que sim...

- Eu disse meu nome, pedi que ele dissesse onde ele morava, ou que me dissesse qualquer lugar do mundo onde eu pudesse ir encontrá-lo. Estávamos perto das férias e meus pais me deram a opção de escolher pra onde eu queria ir. Ele podia ter dito qualquer lugar, Sebastian. Ele podia ter dito qualquer coisa. Podia até ter me chamado de louco, dizer que não queria me ver, que eu devia esquecer ele, ou... ele podia simplesmente dizer que não me amava da forma como eu estava completamente certo de que o amava. Ele poderia ao menos ter dito um adeus. Mas ele simplesmente desapareceu. Depois de eu ter me entregado por inteiro que nem um idiota, ou um louco... eu não sei. Devo ter sido infantil... Ele simplesmente desapareceu.

- Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Ele tinha me mandando um e-mail minutos antes. Não acho que tenha morrido. Ele simplesmente não quis me responder. É isso. E eu nem sequer pude perguntar dele a ninguém, porque eu não conhecia ninguém além de mim mesmo que tivesse contato com ele. Ele fez o e-mail só pra falar comigo. Ele faz eu sentir como se só eu importasse pra ele só pra no final deixar claro que eu não significava nada.

Sebastian engoliu em seco. Ouvir a versão de Blaine dos fatos tornava aquilo tudo tão mais real em sua cabeça que chegava a machucar. Saber que fizera Blaine se sentir assim e que agora não podia dizer o quanto sentia por aquilo, o quanto ele queria poder reparar o que aconteceu. O problema é que não havia uma forma segura de contar que ele era o "Neo", que estava ali agora, que podiam retormar, ou recomeçar.

- Eu ainda acho que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa para impedir ele de responder. Você acha que ele brincaria assim com os seus sentimentos?

- Eu não sei, Sebastian. Eu tentei dar uns dias. Talvez ele só precisasse de um tempo pra processar tudo. Mas depois de entrar na caixa de e-mails por mais de cem dias consecutivos, a fé meio que diminui, sabe? Agora é como se aquilo tivesse sido real só pra mim. Ou talvez nunca tenha sido real. Fosse só um cara trocando e-mails com um adolescente bobo. E agora eu não acho que valha mais a pena lembrar dele. Eu tenho o Kurt, ele me ama, ele faz eu sentir isso. Não são só palavras de alguém que eu não vejo. São atitudes de alguém que está comigo o tempo todo. Então eu não acho que possa comparar. Kurt é o primeiro na minha vida. E aquele estranho que me mandava mensagens, assim como eu temia, era perfeito demais pra ser real. Era só uma pessoa que eu esperava poder ter na minha vida, mas a verdade é que não existem pessoas perfeitas. Quanto acreditamos que encontramos alguém perfeito, esse próprio alguém nos prova que estávamos errados.

Sebastian baixou o olhar, tentando encontrar palavras nas quais pudesse se sustentar. Não podia defender a si mesmo e não podia ignorar a dor de Blaine ao lembrar daquilo. E agora sentia-se ainda pior por tudo aquilo.

Reencontrar Blaine parecia ter sido uma chance de consertar tudo, mas agora sentia que não poderia nunca dizer quem ele era. Sentia que dizer só tornaria impossível se aproximar. Que ser a pessoa que Blaine julgava perfeita, só o afastaria definitivamente dele. Seus sentimentos pareciam mais vivos do que nunca naquele momento. Ele sabia que amava Blaine Anderson há mais de dois anos. Sabia que aquilo não era algo que pudesse ser substituído por nenhum dos garotos com quem estivera durante esse meio tempo. Nenhum garoto nunca seria como Blaine Anderson. E se ele tinha uma chance de tê-lo para ele, não poderia ser como o cara que o magoou um dia abandonando-o. Ele não poderia ser o Neo. Se fizera Blaine se apaixonar por ele uma vez, o faria de novo. Porém faria isso como Sebastian Smythe. Sem máscaras, sem e-mails. Olho no olho.

Kurt parecia ser um nome freqüente nos lábios e no coração de Blaine. Se tirar Kurt do caminho era a única forma de ter Blaine de volta, pensaria em algo. Não era uma criança para criar intrigas, mas estava apaixonado. E reconquistaria Blaine. Mesmo que isso significasse esconder o passado por mais um tempo, pelo menos até ter certeza de que Blaine o aceitaria mesmo ao saber da verdade.

- Pessoas perfeitas são ilusões que nós criamos em nossa mente por amor, Blaine. Eu não o julgo por isso. Mas você já pensou se... se ele voltasse? Como seria?

- Eu o odiaria se ele voltasse agora. Eu não quero cair mais uma vez na ilusão de que o irreal pode ser real, Sebastian. Eu não quero mais viver de ilusões por uma pessoa que não deu a mim o mesmo valor que eu dei a ela. Mas que tal mudar de assunto? Como vão os Warblers?

Um meio sorriso aliviou um pouco a tensão do rosto de Sebastian e um suspiro foi a deixa para que um novo assunto ultrapassasse a montanha de sentimentos que explodiam em seu peito naquele momento.

~x~x~x~

Kurt estava deitado ao seu lado. Dedilhava seu peito delicadamente, acompanhando sua respiração com a própria. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar Blaine e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, próximo ao pomo de adão. Blaine encolheu-se num arrepio e sorriu.

- E então, você vai me falar sobre esse seu novo amigo? Sebastian Smythe? Já ouvi você e ele ao telefone mais de uma vez, e você já o citou umas outras vezes...

- Ele é um cara legal. Não tem muito o que falar, na verdade... – Blaine apertou seu braços em volta de Kurt e respirou fundo. – Talvez me lembre um pouco alguém, mas é bobagem minha. Não vai dizer que está com ciúmes, vai?

Kurt riu, voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não, só curiosidade. Ele é um dos Warblers agora e eu sei o quanto os Warblers fazem falta na sua vida... Sei que é, não sei, de alguma forma ele é o seu vínculo com os seus amigos. Eu não estou com ciúmes.

Rindo e rolando na cama até seu corpo ficar por cima do de Kurt, Blaine o encarou. Acariciou seu rosto e depositou um beijo demorado em seus lábios, mirando seus olhos em seguida.

- Kurt... se você começar de novo com essa história de eu poder voltar pra Dalton se eu quiser...

- Não vou começar! Eu só tenho medo que um dia isso venha a ser um problema entre nós dois, Blaine. Eu não quero estar entre você e os seus sonhos, ou seus amigos. E é claro que eu estou feliz por você estar comigo o tempo todo, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas eu só quero deixar claro que não me incomoda que você sinta falta deles e tenha a necessidade de estar com eles. Tudo bem por mim, ok?

Blaine sorriu e novamente o beijou. Deslizou por seu corpo e depositou a o rosto sobre o peito de Kurt, sentindo a mão dele em seus cabelos. Liberou um longo suspiro e permitiu-se aquietar-se em seus braços. Kurt o mantinha salvo de qualquer insegurança e depois da tarde de lembranças que compartilhara com Sebastian, sentia como se ali pudesse esquecer um pouco da dor de ter sido um dia deixado de lado por aquele que ele achou que estaria com ele em qualquer situação.

- Eu não me arrependo em nenhum momento, Kurt. Aqui é onde eu devo estar. Aqui e em qualquer lugar onde eu possa ficar com você.

Kurt sorriu, acarinhando os cabelos de Blaine e o envolvendo com as pernas ao senti-lo mover-se um pouco para beijá-lo. O olhou nos olhos, e esperou que a voz de Blaine dissesse o que os olhos estavam tentando dizer naquele silêncio misterioso que surgia entre os dois.

- O que foi? – indagou, pressionando seus dedos contra a nuca de Blaine.

- Kurt... eu amo você, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- É claro que eu sei. Eu também amo você. Por que isso agora?

- É que estamos falando do Sebastian e hoje ele me perguntou sobre nós... se você era meu primeiro amor... Eu disse que sim. Mas...

- O quê?

- Kurt, tem uma coisa que aconteceu no passado... algo que eu devia te contar. Porque eu quero deixar no passado, e acho que a melhor forma é contar e... e acho que assim pode ser mais fácil de deixar isso ir embora.

- É algo sobre algum ex-namorado? Achei que você nunca tivesse...

- ...namorado ninguém. É verdade. Eu nunca namorei ninguém até... até você. Você é o primeiro, isso não é mentira. Mas é algo sobre... algo menos físico e mais, não sei, talvez bobo num ponto de vista mais maduro. Eu só acho que queria te contar, porque foi algo que ficou na minha cabeça por muito tempo e acabou tendo muita importância. Não encare como um desabafo grandioso e relevante, ok? Só mantenha a mente aberta. É uma história até divertida às vezes, e...

- Blaine... – Kurt colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do namorado e sorriu. – Embora você esteja me deixando curioso e tudo o mais, você não precisa se sentir pressionado a contar nada para que eu confie mais em você do que eu já confio. O mais importante você já me disse hoje.

Blaine manteve seu olhar fixo no de Kurt, sentindo uma crescente sensação de paz e carinho tomar conta de cada mínimo detalhe de seu corpo. Seus lábios buscaram os de Kurt como se fossem a primeira vez e durante o curto espaço de tempo em que se separaram, ele apenas pronunciou três rápidas palavras.

- Você não existe...

Um riso descontraído foi a resposta.

Embora Kurt fosse compreensivo e o assegurasse de que tudo estava bem ao seu lado, Blaine não conseguia tirar a tarde com Sebastian da cabeça. A força com que as lembranças o assaltaram e o poder que elas ainda exerciam em sua vida eram sufocantes. Por um bom tempo sentia como se aquilo não pudesse voltar, como se o passado tivesse finalmente ficado ao lugar onde ele pertencia, mas então surgia Sebastian Smythe e sua perspicaz capacidade de se aproximar e arrancar dele informações que nem sequer deveriam voltar à sua mente. E agora, por qualquer razão absurda que Blaine não queria levar adiante, estava associando o rosto de Sebastian ao de "Neo".

E, por Deus, aquilo não era bom.

* * *

><p><em>Na: Eu devia ter atualizado Warbler to Warbler, e eu sinto muito mesmo! Mas minha mãe adoeceu e passou a semana no hospital. Não tive cabeça pra nada, estava muito focada nela. Mas ela está bem agora então posso me focar nas fics. Warbler to Warbler será atualizada amanhã, garanto. Por enquanto, esse capítulo dois que foi uma tortura pra mim._

_Mais uma vez, desculpa. Prometo que vou compensar!_


End file.
